


-

by progfox



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your hands are covered in her blood and leon, wow, you are a mess.</p>
<p>(this doesn't have a title i can't think of one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have accidentally ripped off tumblr user komaeda's writing style? i didn't mean to ;;

your hands are covered in hot blood, warm blood. it is seeping through your skin becoming a part of you, she is a part of you. this is not what you expected, not what you wanted at all and oh god you can't believe. how fragile a body is, how easy it is to pierce without meaning to.

how easy it is to kill.

you are so scared and so angry; it feels like you're choking and drowning because you are swimming in guilt and regret, and you don't know how to swim. but you struggle and you fight because you can't let them know. can't let them know this has happened.

time is moving in strange ways, speeding up as your bloodstained jacket hits the floor and slowing down as you carefully, ever so carefully, remove any sign that you'd been here. you're not entirely sure why you feel this is necessary but it can't hurt to be cautious, can it?

maybe caution doesn't hurt but this does. your heart pounds painfully against your chest and it's suffocating, almost.

you leave the room, your head is just barely above water but you are getting closer. getting closer to getting out. you wander over to the garbage room for reasons unknown either to you, but it's locked and you curse and stomp away to the laundry room. you were never good at washing clothing but it looks like this is your only choice.

oh but lucky you, there's a cheap glass ball laying on one of the machines. you take it and suddenly you know. you know exactly what you will do.

quickly you run back to the garbage room, breathing harder than you can ever remember, even harder than you ever have playing baseball. the wretched sport.

you throw the glass ball through the gate, and you are not worried because you know you will hit your mark. your aim is perfect; you have never missed. the incinerator roars to life and it's sort of beautiful, actually. you've always had a fondness for flames. you ball up your bloodied clothes and throw them into the fire, feeling more relieved than you could ever imagine. you are above water and you can breathe again.

you return to your own room and it all feels so surreal. you barely notice how badly you're shaking as you collapse onto your bed, staring at your hands. you can't believe it. can't believe. you're a murderer now.

it is not your fault, though, and you know it. it's not your fault, right? you just wanted to help. you weren't the one aiming to kill...you are safe. you're not a bad person. you are good. you are just an innocent man thrown into a bad situation. wrong place at the wrong time.

still, your comforting thoughts feel empty. you curl up on your bed and god, this is embarrassing, you're pretty sure you're crying. you can't really feel the tears on your face but you see them fall onto your bedsheets, leaving damp little spots on the fabric.

lord. oh lord. it hits you, finally, for real. there is a dead girl in the shower and it is all your fault. it is not long before your shoulders begin to shake, your eyes blur. it is not long before you can barely breathe, you are sobbing so hard.

you bury your face into your hands, and you never fall asleep.


End file.
